


I Fall Apart (down to my core)

by eds_kas



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (Richie does too), Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie gets to be in control, Eddie loves it, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie loses a bet, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eds_kas/pseuds/eds_kas
Summary: Richie loses a bet and Eddie gets to use a vibrator on Richie in public.In other words - first time bottom!richie where Eddie teases the fuck out of Richie and Richie is needy af but he doesn’t wanna admit it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to write vibrator in public (and this fandom need more bottom Richie)
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @richies-trashglasses

”You’re so fucking stubborn!”

”Yeah? That’s because I’m right. Just give up and admit it.”

Eddie groaned loudly and as a grin grew on Richie’s face Eddie’s hands started to shake in anger. He gripped onto the kitchen counter to not stomp over to Richie who sat by the kitchen table and smack that grin right off his face.

”If you don’t lose that fucking grin right now _I swear_ I’m going to strangle you.” Eddie hissed between his teeth and if looks could kill Richie would be stone cold dead by now.

”I just find it so adorable that you actually think you’re right—”

” _I am right!_ ” Eddie almost screamed at this point and he could feel his blood boil under his skin. ”It was on Bev’s _nineteenth_ birthday we surprised her with a party, _not_ her twentieth.”

”Oh baby, you would be right if you weren’t so wrong.” Richie’s voice was soft and loving, which only made Eddie even angrier.

Eddie took a deep breath and closed his eyes to not lose it completely. There wasn’t anyone on Earth Eddie loved more than he loved Richie, but there also wasn’t anyone he could get so angry with as he got with Richie. Especially in situations like this when they argued about who was right and who was wrong. _Especially_ when Eddie _knew_ he was right. Which he almost always was and at this point he started to think Richie argued back only to piss him off.

”If you’re so sure you’re right, then let’s bet on it,” Eddie finally said and opened his eyes. ”And then we call her and ask.”

Eddie expected Richie to give up and admit he only messed with him, but he nodded his head. _Shit_ , did he really think he was right?

”What kind of bet do you have in mind?” Richie asked.

The answer rolled off Eddie’s tongue so fast he didn’t get to think twice about it. That’s how sure he was that he was right.

”The vibrator. In public.”

If Richie only screwed with Eddie to get on his nerves he would admit it now. There was no way he would agree to that if he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he was right. Because Eddie knew Richie knew exactly what he meant by betting on the vibrator. A few months earlier Richie had bought a remote control vibrator which he _loved_ to use on Eddie but Eddie never got to use it on him.

Eddie raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. ”If you’re _so sure_ you’re right then you wouldn’t hesitate.”

Richie swallowed hard and clenched his fists. ”It was on her twentieth. I know it,” Richie whispered, almost to convince himself. After a few moments he stood up and walked over to Eddie, his right hand outstretched in front of him.

”Deal.”

Eddie took Richie’s hand firmly and shook it.

”Deal. Now call her.”

Richie picked up his phone from his pocket without another word. A few seconds passed as he tapped his way to Beverly’s number. He reached the phone to his ear and locked eyes with Eddie. They stood there in a tense silence before she answered, never breaking eye contact.

Eddie could vaguely hear Beverly’s voice as she answered.

”Was it on your nineteenth or your twentieth birthday we threw you a surprise party?”

There was a pause on the other end, she was probably confused by Richie’s question and Eddie could hear her say something but Richie cut her off.

”Just answer.”

Eddie couldn’t hear what she said but the look on Richie’s face told him everything he had known all along. Eddie had been right. Richie closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

” _Fuck._ ”

Eddie’s laugh filled the kitchen. ”I was right! I fucking told you I was right! Why don’t you ever—”

”When do you want to do it?” Richie asked under his breath and Eddie’s eyes widened. He had been so caught up on being the one who had been right that he for a second forgot about the bet.

His stomach flipped at the thought of what he was going to get to do. _Finally_ he would get to pay back for every time Richie had teased him, for every time he had enjoyed not letting Eddie come, for every time he had made Eddie beg for more.

This time Eddie was the one with a grin on his lips. ”On Friday night.” It was Stan’s birthday on Friday and all seven of them would go to a bar to celebrate him.

Richie stared at him and shook his head. ” _No_. Not with all of our friends in the same room.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. ”Oh, I don’t think you have much to say in this. Maybe you should have listened to me from the start and you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Richie ran a hand through his hair and every inch of his face showed how much he regretted everything. He looked anxious, nervous and maybe even excited, all at once.

And Eddie loved it. He loved to be the one in control.

”You aren’t going to go easy on me, right?”

”Oh no.” Eddie closed the space between them and put a hand on Richie’s neck, carefully lowering his head so Eddie could place his lips by his ear. ”I’m going to make you feel how it is to be so close but not allowed to cum. I’m going to make you feel how it is to have to beg for more. I’m going to make you insane with lust to the point where you forget your own name.”

Eddie pulled back and watched as Richie’s teeth sunk down his lower lip, his eyes wild. ”And I’m going to make you admit I’m _always_ right. Because I obviously am. Understood?”

Richie inhaled sharply through his teeth and nodded.

———

The following days leading up to Friday passed rather quickly. Richie had gained some confidence, or maybe it was some kind of defense mechanism, but he kept teasing Eddie that he wouldn’t be able to do it. That he didn’t have it in him. Which of course only fed to Eddie’s confidence. He couldn’t wait to get back at Richie. Each time Eddie doubted himself he only had to think of that stupid ass grin Richie loved to use and the confidence came right back to him.

The walk to the bar was mostly quiet, but it was only because Eddie had shown Richie he could and would do this. Twenty minutes earlier Richie had whimpered Eddie’s name as he had put the toy in place. Eddie had taken the opportunity to show him how much of a tease Eddie actually could be and Richie actually shut up for once.

Once they got to the bar they ordered their drinks and sat down together around a table. Eddie made sure he got to sit directly across of Richie to have a proper look at him. On either side of Eddie, sat Bill and Ben. Beverly and Stan sat on each side of Richie and Mike sat on the end of the table, each with a glass in front of them.

Conversations and laughs were shared across the table. All of them were happy to be together as they didn’t get to see each other that often anymore. Eddie tried his best to join the conversations and act normal but the remote in his pocket burned against his thigh. The confidence had disappeared as soon as they sat down with all their friends. A nervous feeling had taken root in his stomach and he traveled with his fingers to the remote in his pocket. Carefully he wrapped his fingers around the small object and his heart hammered so loudly in his chest, he was sure everyone could hear it.

Eddie raised his gaze and searched for Richie’s eyes for some kind of comfort. Richie was talking to Stan but as if he could feel Eddie’s eyes on him, he turned his head to Eddie and their eyes met. And then a silent conversation began between them as Richie raised an eyebrow daring Eddie to do something.

Eddie swallowed hard but then Richie cracked that damn grin and every bit of nervousness disappeared in one second. His grip around the remote hardened as he watched Richie’s grin grow even wider.

And then it disappeared and was replaced with a shocked expression.

” _Oh!_ ”

Eddie’s eyes widened as he realized he accidentally had pressed a button on the remote and turned on the toy.

Every set of eyes around the table went to Richie at his sudden gasp.

”Everything okay there Richie?” Mike asked and Eddie had to bite his tongue not to laugh.

”Mhmm,” Richie growled, his lips pressed in a thin line as he kept his head low, making his curls hide most of his face.

”Are you sure you’re okay?” Eddie said without even trying to hide the triumph in his voice. ”You look—”

Richie snapped his head up. His eyes were dark and a red tone had spread across his cheeks. ” _I’m fine_ ,” he spat.

”Okay, okay, no need to be rude,” Eddie grinned and turned his head to Bill to start a new conversation to take the attention away from Richie.

But his finger found the button on the remote that changed the setting and…

”Jesus fucking— _Shit_.”

With a wide grin Eddie kept talking to Bill, inviting Mike and Ben to the conversation too, so they wouldn’t turn their attention to Richie again. Eddie shot Richie a glance and the look in his eyes made his stomach flip. He was really doing this. Eddie heard Beverly ask him again if he was okay but Richie just shrugged it off as a headache and tried to go back to the conversation they had before.

It was a challenge to Eddie to keep his attention to the conversations going on around him as he tried to keep track of Richie. He had to make sure to not let it go too far, to turn it off at the perfect time, and to turn it back on and change settings.

Richie did a better job to not blurt out gasps and moans each time Eddie turned the toy as time went by. And Eddie was kind enough to turn it on when no one looked specifically at Richie. But that’s pretty much where his kindness ended. He loved to watch Richie when he intensified the vibrations, loved to watch how he would trail off in a sentence because he couldn’t concentrate. He loved to see Richie bite down his lower lip and shut his eyes closed to keep it together. And he loved the look in Richie’s eyes when the vibrations had been going on for a while and he silently begged for a release.

And Eddie _loved_ the look on Richie’s face when he was right about there, before he turned it off.

Sometime after an hour of _on, off, on, off_ , Eddie started to regret the choice of doing this with their friends in the same room. Even if it wasn’t like the torture he put Richie through, Eddie was still tormented to watch him literally fall apart in front of him. He had no idea how hot it would be to see Richie so damn turned on but not being able to do anything about it. And the fact that Eddie himself was in charge of that…It did things to Eddie he had no idea would happen.

Eddie lost track of any conversation as he got distracted with watching Richie. He had given him a break for a few minutes and Richie tried his best to keep up with what was being said around him. Eddie slid out with his foot from his shoe and sank down on his chair to reach Richie under the table. He let his foot slide up Richie’s leg and up his thigh, waiting for a response from him, but he kept a straight face and contributed to the conversation.

Which wasn’t the reaction he had hoped for.

So he pressed the button on the remote and _that_ made Richie look at him. And finally there was some kind of ‘ _Please, I can’t take this anymore_ ’ in his eyes. Eddie smirked as he let his foot slide up Richie’s inner thigh and then ghost over his crotch.

Richie cleared his throat and lowered his head. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Eddie changed the setting to a faster and more intense vibration as he pressed his foot gently over Richie’s crotch which caused Richie to let out a quiet whimper.

It didn’t take long until Richie was shaking and he grabbed Eddie’s foot, desperate for more friction. But no, Eddie wouldn’t give him what he wanted. He couldn’t have Richie come in his pants, so he took away his foot and turned off the toy.

Richie let out a loud groan and he actually looked like he would cry.

”I’m going to the bathroom,” he growled as he stood up. He gave Eddie a meaningful look before he more or less ran to the bathroom.

Eddie stared at Richie’s back as he disappeared from the table. He turned his head to the others and what met him was confused looks.

”I better go check on him,” Eddie mumbled before he stood up too. He was thankful he had chosen to wear an oversized jumper, because he was hard. Really hard, and the jumper did a pretty good job hiding that.

There were two bathrooms and only one of them was locked. Eddie gently knocked on the door and before he knew it Richie opened it and dragged him in. He was pressed up against the closed door and Richie was all over him.

“You’re fucking killing me, Eds,” Richie breathed between messy kisses.

Richie’s hands were everywhere. In Eddie’s hair, down his arms and around his waist. It was too easy to give in and let Richie take control as his lips traveled from his mouth to his cheek and down his neck.

It took all the willpower Eddie had in him to raise his hands to Richie’s chest and gently push him away. “Not that easy,” he mumbled and Richie’s eyes turned black.

“Don’t make me beg,” Richie grunted, trying to close the gap between them again and kiss him.

But Eddie pressed his fingers to Richie’s mouth, pushing him back. He grabbed Richie’s arms and switched places, taking back control. He would make him beg. He pressed Richie against the door and pushed himself up onto his toes so he could reach his ear.

“Say it,” Eddie breathed and nibbled on his earlobe. “Say you want me to touch you. Say you’ve been craving to be touched ever since we got here.”

“Fuck,” Richie hissed, grinding his hips against Eddie, but Eddie took a step back, denying him the friction he was desperate for.

“No?” Their eyes locked and Eddie reached to his pocket where the remote control was. Before Richie could even react Eddie pressed the button. “How about now?”

“ _Eddie._ ” Richie’s voice wasn’t more than a whine and it sent chills all the way up Eddie’s spine.

Eddie closed the gap between them and pressed kisses on his neck. “Say it,” he demanded as he let his hand wander over Richie’s hip and down his thigh.

A moan escaped Richie’s mouth and his large hands gripped onto Eddie’s hips as if he would fall apart otherwise. “Touch me,” Richie finally said, his voice only a desperate whisper. “Touch me Eddie, please.”

The thought of making him beg even more crossed Eddie’s mind, but he wasn’t sure he himself could take it much longer either. Eddie leaned in and kissed Richie with all he had as his hand teased just a little bit more before he unbuttoned Richie’s jeans. Eddie gripped the waistband of Richie’s underwear and pulled them down together with his jeans.

Eddie wrapped his fingers around Richie’s cock and gave it a few strokes which pulled a shaky breath from him. Richie let his head fall back against the door, his neck exposed. Eddie took advantage of that and leaned in to kiss him there. He took his time; letting his tongue glide across his neck, sucking and biting and he made sure to leave some marks after him. And Richie’s breath got heavier and heavier and every now and then he let out a moan.

Eddie kept stroking Richie in an extremely slow pace. His goal wasn’t to make him come by this, he wanted Richie to get frustrated, to beg for more, to _fall apart._

“Eds, _come on_ ,” Richie hissed and Eddie grinned against his neck, leaning back to look up at him.

“Tell me what you want.” Eddie’s voice was steady and confident as he spoke _Richie’s_ line. He had never uttered those words before but they felt more than right on his tongue.

Richie growled under his breath. He was never shy with his words during sex, or ever, but he wasn’t used to be on the other side, to be in the position Eddie always had been in. Eddie watched him mentally fight with himself, but eventually he gave in.

“I want your mouth on my cock.”

“Oh, I bet you do.”

“Fucking _please_.”

Eddie decided not to push it anymore, even though he could spend all this time having Richie beg on his bare knees for more. Because that’s what this was all about, to give back on Richie for the times he’d done this to Eddie. Richie deserved it.

They stared at each other for a moment before Eddie dropped to his knees which caused Richie to let out a breath of relief. Eddie pressed a few kisses onto Richie’s lower stomach and his grip around Richie’s cock got steadier. Then he let his tongue slide from the base up to the tip, something he knew Richie loved.

“Oh, baby.”

Eddie licked around the head before he closed his mouth around it. He moved his head as he stroked him at the same time, dragging moan after moan out of Richie. He found a steady rhythm and every now and then he stopped to lick and suck at the head. And Richie was a mess. A moaning mess.

  
Eddie knew it wouldn’t take much for Richie to come as he had been so close numerous of times already, but he found the remote and pressed the button to change the setting and for a second Eddie thought Richie’s knees would give in. He was shaking and he did not care about the fact that they were in a public bathroom as his moans got louder and louder.

“Fuck Eddie! _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ I’m gonna—”

And with that Eddie turned the toy off and let go of Richie’s cock, wet and leaking. He pulled Richie’s pants back up and rose to his feet. If he were doing this he would drag it out for as long as he could.

“No! No, please baby, please,” Richie whined and watched as Eddie wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He grabbed Eddie by his waist and pulled him into a desperate kiss. “Please, you can’t…”

Eddie let out a small laugh and Richie stared at him so intense Eddiecould _feel_ it.

“Fuck Eddie, you can’t do this,” Richie cursed, his voice desperate.

Eddie unlocked the door and opened it. “Watch me.”

And with that, he walked through the door and left Richie behind him. He could hear Richie slam his fist against the wall with a loud curse but Eddie only grinned.

When Eddie got back to the others Beverly followed him with her eyes. “Honestly, what’s going on? Is he okay?” She asked. He couldn’t understand how they had missed everything that had been going on, but maybe that was for the best.

“Uh, he’s been better I guess,” Eddie answered and shrugged.

Then Richie came storming from the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. “Eddie Kaspbrak you _devil_ , we’re going home,” he scowled and without even saying goodbye he made his way to the exit. “ _Now!_ ”

“What… Is going on?” Stan asked and that’s when Beverly burst into laughter.

She covered her mouth as she laughed. “Don’t give me any details but something dirty happened here right?”

Eddie couldn’t keep away the grin on his lips as he put on his jacket. “Yes and I have to go now.”

“ _Oh my god,_ it’s my birthday!” Stan grimacied.

“Happy Birthday Stan, I love you!” Eddie said, hurrying to the exit. “Bye guys!”

Eddie ran up to Richie who walked so fast Eddie had to keep running to keep up with him. The walk back to their apartment was pretty much like the walk they had almost two hours earlier. Quiet and rushed. Richie walked a few steps in front of Eddie the whole way back and Eddie couldn’t keep the grin away. He could never have known it would feel this good to be in control.

Once they were home Richie threw his jacket on the floor and stepped out of his shoes as he walked towards their bedroom, leaving them spread out in the hallway. And he didn’t say a word. Eddie quickly stepped out of his own shoes and hung up his jacket before he followed Richie in to the bedroom.

Richie stopped and turned around to look at Eddie and he almost forgot how to breath at the sight of Richie’s face. He looked so desperate, so horny, so _needy_.

“You’ve done it Eds. All the things you said you would do to me, it’s done. And now I’m _begging_ to you, please, please please, touch me. _Please_ let me cum. I can’t do it anymore. Please—”

Eddie crashed his lips against Richie’s. It was a messy and desperate kiss but Eddie had had enough too. They deepened the kiss, tongues dancing together and at one time Eddie bit Richie’s lip and that was it.

“Fuck me,” Richie moaned into the kiss and Eddie’s whole body froze.

“What?” They stared at each other but all Eddie could see in Richie’s eyes was hunger.

“I want you to fuck me, Eddie. _Now_.”

Eddie inhaled sharply. “Take your clothes off.”

Within seconds both of their clothes were spread all over the floor and their lips had found each other again, only parting to grasp for air. Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s hips and led him to the bed. Richie walked backwards and as the back of his legs hit the bed Richie laid down and Eddie crawled on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Richie whined as their cocks brushed against each other, both so hard it almost hurt. Eddie knew he had to do something _now_ or he would come only by kissing Richie. The last couple of hours had been too intense. He let his hand travel down to spread Richie’s legs and then he moved to his ass. Richie was a whimpering mess under him as Eddie carefully removed the toy and tossed it to the side.

A loud gasp came out of Richie of the empty feeling after so long time of being filled.

“Eddie,” Richie whined.

“I know baby,” Eddie murmured. “You’re doing so good for me.” He reached to the nightstand to get out the lube and a condom. He cursed mentally at himself because his fingers were shaky and his heart was almost beating out of his chest. Then he looked up and met Richie’s eyes and he immediately calmed down.

“You think you’re ready for me?” he asked as opened the condom and put it on.

“I’ve been ready for two fucking hours, show me what you’ve got,” Richie said and Eddie let out a faint laugh.

Eddie coated himself generously before he spread Richie’s legs even further and then he carefully pressed his head against Richie’s hole, dragging a shaky breath from Richie.

Their eyes met and Richie gave him a small nod and then Eddie slowly pushed himself in. Richie inhaled sharply, his nails digging in Eddie’s back and Eddie stayed like that for a while to let Richie adjust.

Then Richie nodded again and Eddie moved his hips in a grind and the noise that came out of Richie’s mouth was music to his ears. Eddie kept pushing in and out slowly until Richie pleaded for more. He picked up a faster rhythm and the feeling washed over Eddie in a way he didn’t think was possible. He moaned out Richie’s name, and Richie moaned back, and both of them were just a mess for each other.

“Fuck, Eddie I— _Fuck!_ ”

Eddie forced himself to keep his eyes open, the feeling was just _too much_ , but he didn’t want to miss one single moment of seeing Richie like this.

“You have no idea how it feels to see you look like this,” Eddie mumbled, grabbing Richie by his hair and he gasped out Eddie’s name.

At that, Eddie shifted a little, changing the angle, going even faster and deeper and he found _that_ spot.

“There,” Richie gasped and it brought chills through Eddie’s whole body. Panting, he kept going and Richie moaned with each and every thrust. “ _Yes, yes, yes._ Right there, keep going baby.”

It didn’t take long until Richie practically screamed out of pleasure, his back arched and nails deep in Eddie’s back. “I’m gonna—”

“Cum for me,” Eddie grunted and Richie didn’t have to be told twice. Richie covered them both with come as he screamed out Eddie’s name over and over again. Eddie kept going to chase his own orgasm and if Richie was falling apart before he was literally in pieces of overstimulation when Eddie came. “Fuck, fuck fuck,” he hissed as he filled up the condom.

Eddie collapsed on Richie’s chest and they laid there for a moment as they came down from their high. Their breath slowly became more steady, hearts slowing down to normal beats.

“Holy fuck,” Richie finally said, carefully grabbing Eddie’s chin to make him look at him. “I think I’m gonna have to disagree with you more often.”

“Shut up,” Eddie laughed and placed a gentle kiss on Richie’s nose. “You _know_ I’m always right.”

“Yeah, I know,” Richie grinned, leaning in to kiss him. “You’re just so cute when you’re upset.”


	2. A closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write some more bottom Richie, simple as that

Richie is a dick.  


Like, he knows he is.  


He knows it and he uses it to its full potential. He uses it to get what he wants, he uses it to get people to shut up and he uses it for the simple fact that it’s fun.  


Most importantly though, he uses it to get on Eddie’s nerves. His favorite thing is to be the biggest dick he possibly can to see Eddie’s cheeks grow red in frustration, to see his fists clenching, to see his mouth turn to a thin line.  


Don’t get him wrong, Richie loves Eddie more than he loves life itself, but being a dick to Eddie is his specialty. What would he even be without the endless bickering they have each and every day? Who would he be if he didn’t say something stupid at least ten times a day? Where would he be if Eddie didn’t call him a dick all the time? Richie doesn’t even want to know, because he’s happy where he is, because he’s with Eddie and that’s really everything he needs.  


What Richie didn’t know was that when Eddie wants to, he’s a dick too. He can even be a bigger dick than Richie sometimes. Eddie had always fired back with hilarious comments to Richie’s jokes, he’d helped Richie with pranks on Bill, and Eddie is just _fun_ okay?  


But he can really be a fucking dick.  


Richie knows because he’s _suffered_ through Eddie’s dickmoves. Though Richie only has himself to blame for that one because he knows it was his fault. If Richie _hadn’t_ been such a dick a few weeks ago Eddie wouldn’t have teased Richie to his fucking _death._ If Richie hadn’t been a dick and intentionally stepped on every single nerve under Eddie’s skin then Eddie wouldn’t have been so angry that he _tortured_ Richie in public.  


But if Richie hadn’t been a dick, then he wouldn’t have had the best sex he’s ever had in his whole life.  


So when the opportunity is given to be a dick, Richie takes it.  


It’s not like it comes out of nowhere. Usually it comes from his lack of knowledge of something, but thing is, he’s so sure he’s right while Eddie’s also sure he’s right and there’s where it starts. Richie should have learned by now that Eddie _always_ is right, but Richie’s just _so sure._ And there’s where being a dick comes in. He could just leave it and trust Eddie on that specific thing, but what’s the fun in that?  


One time they argued about what fruit would win if they were able to fight, another time they argued about if water was wet. That one lasted for days. Whatever it is though, it’s always stupid and they know it really doesn’t mean anything, but they become very heated and at some point they just have to let go of the steam. Now that’s Richie’s favorite part.  


“Salt bae was like two and a half years ago.”  


Richie doesn’t even know how this conversation started, but he knows it wasn’t meant to be one of _those_ arguments, yet here they are. He’s sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone, not even bothering to look up at Eddie where he stands by the wardrobe.  


“It wasn’t. It was the beginning of last year,” Eddie says, his voice still gathered and calm.  


“Was not.”  


“You literally have a nonexistent sense of time, how can you argue with me about this?”  


“I just know, Eddie.”  


And that’s when it happens. The first sign of Eddie getting worked up. The deep sigh. This makes Richie look up from his phone and his eyes lands on his boyfriend who’s just gotten dressed for the day.  


“How can you possibly know when you’re wrong?” Eddie sighs, his voice starting to get a little annoyed.   


Richie shrugs. “I remember it was hot outside when I saw it for the first time.” Right? At least he thinks he remembers that.  


Eddie walks away from the wardrobe to the nightstand and picks up his watch. “Then you remember wrong because it was January.”  


And this is the part where Richie _should_ listen to Eddie, but then again; what’s the fun in that? “And what makes _you_ so sure that you’re right?” Richie says with a raised brow, challenging the fate just a little tiny bit.   


Eddie just looks at him with the most unamused look Richie’s ever seen. “Really?”  


Richie can’t help the grin that grows on his lips. “Yeah, _really._ ”  


“I’m not in the mood for this, just google it. I know I’m right.” Then Eddie starts to walk away from him to the door.  


Dammit.  


Richie sits up more straight in the bed to get Eddie’s attention again. “If I googled it and it said it _was_ last year then google would be wrong so there’s no need,” he says and there’s the clench of his fists.  


“Do you even hear yourself?” Eddie groans, but he does stop and turn around to face Richie again.  


Richie still grins. “Loud and clear, why?”  


Eddie rolls his eyes. “Could you just please say ‘ _yeah Eddie, you know what, I actually think you are right. I’m going to, for once in my life, listen to you as I know you’re smart and I’m an asshole’_ ,” he says with a ridiculous attempt to sound like Richie.  


A laugh leaves Richie’s mouth, even though he knows it’ll upset Eddie just a little bit more. “I don’t sound like that. And, you’re not always right.”  


And that’s when Eddie’s cheeks grows red. _Score._ “Seriously? Are we doing this _again_ ?”  


Richie tosses his phone away and locks eyes with Eddie and raises a brow. “Doing what?”  


Eddie groans loudly and shakes his head. “You’re a dick.”  


“Now _that_ I can agree with, but that doesn’t have anything to do with this,” Richie says, only with a little bit of tease in his voice. He moves over to the other side of the bed to where Eddie stands. He sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out to grab Eddie’s hand, but he takes a step back.  


“It has everything to do with this! I don’t understand why you keep insisting on being right, didn’t you learn anything from the last time?”  


The second those words leaves Eddie’s mouth the air drastically changes. A thick tension builds up between them and that’s when somethings changes in Eddie’s eyes and Richie mentally high fives himself.   


Richie stands up from the bed and takes that one step forward that closes the space between them. They stare so deep into each other’s eyes Richie almost forgets everything around him, all that matters is the love of his life standing just a few inches away from him.  


“Maybe I didn’t. Maybe you should remind me.” Richie breaths as he leans forward, making their noses brush together.  


Eddie lets out an uneven breath. “You _dick_ ,” he says with venom in his voice, but his eyes says differently. Eddie takes a sharp inhale through his nose as he crashes his lips against Richie’s.  


Richie barely keeps up with Eddie’s lips and he loves every fucking second of it. Eddie’s lips hits his desperately and forcefully. He lets Eddie sink his teeth down his own bottom lips, he lets his tongue fight his own, and he lets him take control in every single way possible. Instinctually Richie lets his hands travel from Eddie’s hips up his sides under his shirt as an attempt to remove the shirt, but before Richie knows it, he feels Eddie’s hands in a hard grip around both of Richie’s wrists, stopping him from going any further.  


“No,” Eddie growls between kisses and Richie swears he could finish by that single word alone, just from the way Eddie had said it with his hands in a strong grip around his wrists.  


Richie breaks away from the kiss to meet Eddie’s eyes. “No? Are we doing this with our clothes on, because I could—”  


Eddie’s eyes turn dark. “ _Shut up_ .” Eddie lets go of Richie and he fingers with the hem of Richie’s shirt for a moment before he slides it up and finally takes it off. The second it’s off their lips find each other again, but only for a short time. Eddie’s lips makes their way over Richie’s jaw, then down his neck and _fuck_ the way his tongue slides over his collarbones.  


Then Eddie sinks to his knees and Richie’s head is spinning. It doesn’t matter that Eddie’s done this hundreds of times before, Richie still feels his knees go weak with every movement Eddie does. He’s barely aware of his sweats and underwear disappearing but when Eddie’s hands finds a steady grip on his hips and his nose brushes over the hair that leads from his bellybutton Richie is super aware.  


Eddie’s mouth is ghosting over his cock and Richie is painfully hard, desperate for touch. But nothing happens other than Eddie’s hands moving from his hips to his thighs, brushing up and down the backside. Richie thinks he might see stars when he doesn’t get to feel anything more than Eddie’s breath against his erection.  


Richie knows what Eddie wants to hear though. “Baby, _please._ ”  


As if Richie had spoken the magic word Eddie grabs Richie’s cock and he doesn’t let two seconds pass before his tongue slides over the underside, all the way to the top before he takes it into his mouth.  


And Richie can’t even help the moans coming out of his mouth. Eddie knows exactly what he’s doing and Richie is _living_ for it. He’s taking him so fucking good and Richie makes sure to tell him. Over and over he says Eddie’s name, telling him how good it is, and of course, how good Eddie looks while doing it.  


Just when Richie is about to tell Eddie to stop because he’s too close Eddie pulls away. Eddie looks up and their eyes meet for a second before he stands up. Richie _attacks_ Eddie with kisses but Eddie pulls away to gently push Richie onto the bed. Eddie crawls on top of him and Richie is desperate to feel Eddie’s skin under his fingers.  
  
“Please Eds, take this off,” he mumbles, tugging at his shirt and Eddie doesn’t have to be asked twice. “So beautiful,” Richie says under his breath as his hands travels over Eddie’s chest and back. Richie goes for Eddie’s jeans and underwear too, and soon Eddie’s naked too.  


Richie wonders if he has to beg for more, but he doesn’t have to. Eddie gets the lube and Richie’s heart is pounding so hard in his chest. Their mouths never part as Eddie pushes Richie’s leg to the side to reach. The sound of the lube uncapping sends chills all the way up Richie’s back and the next thing he feels is Eddie’s finger brushing against his rim.  


Richie’s hands is all over Eddie’s body and he wants _more_ than Eddie’s finger warming up his hole in teasingly slow motions. His body arches up, pressing against Eddie’s.  


“Eddie, come on, please,” he whines between messy kisses.  


A loud gasp fills the room when Eddie’s finger slides in and it doesn’t take long until Richie is a moaning mess.  


Then Eddie breaks away from the kiss, making Richie hum in disagreement but when Eddie goes down on Richie, leaving wet kisses on his chest and stomach, Richie lets out a shaky breath.  


As Eddie’s finger curls, pulling in and out over and over again Eddie takes Richie in his mouth again and he moans out Eddie’s name. Then Eddie slides another finger into his ass and Richie _melts_ as Eddie’s tongue keep sliding up and down his cock, swirling around the head and his fingers curling inside him.  


“Fuck, fuck _fuck_ ,” Richie moans. “Don’t stop, Eddie please.”  


Eddie doesn’t stop. What he does is to add another finger and _fucking hell_ it feels so good. Richie fights the need to move, but he so desperately wants to, he _needs_ to. “Eds, babe, I can’t— I have to-”  


Just like that Eddie’s mouth is gone and his fingers slows down. Richie wants to scream of frustration.  


“Richie,” Eddie says, his voice raspy. “I want to hear you say it,” he pants.  


Richie places a hand on Eddie’s cheek and he crawls back up, still slowly scissoring his fingers inside Richie.  


“Fuck me,” Richie says under his breath. “I want you to fuck me babe.”  


Eddie places a kiss on Richie’s lips before he slides his fingers out and pushes away to reach the nightstand to get a condom.  


Richie watches as Eddie opens it and puts it on and the sight of him makes Richie forget how to breath. He looks like a fucking god where he stands on his knees, his tanned skin glistening of heat, his hair messy and wild and that _look_ he gives Richie when he raises his gaze. He coats himself with another coat of lube and Richie’s heart almost beats out of his chest.  


“Ready?”  
  
“Fuck yes.”   


And he is. He’s so fucking ready he doesn’t know how to handle it. But Eddie handles it for him, grabbing Richie’s ankles to place his legs on his shoulders and before Richie knows it he feels Eddie’s cock press against his hole.  


“Come on,” Richie grins when Eddie takes a moment too long to do anything.  


Eddie pushes in slowly, never breaking eye contact. He stays there for awhile, letting Richie adjust.  


Then Richie nods and Eddie doesn’t let any time go to spill. He moves his hips and both of them gasp for air as the feeling still is pretty new and completely overwhelming for both of them.  


“Richie— _Fuck_ ,” Eddie pants and the sound he makes is music to Richie’s ears.  


“Keep going baby.” Richie is a moaning, panting mess when Eddie keeps thrusting back and forth.  


After that it goes fast. Both of them are desperate for more and as Eddie goes faster Richie tilts his hips and this time Richie is _sure_ he sees stars as Eddie hits _that_ spot.  


“ _Shit_ , there,” Richie moans out. “There. Fuck, _Eddie_ — So good.” He can’t keep his eyes open. He grabs the sheets and his head falls back and he’s barely aware of Eddie’s nails digging deep into his thighs.  


Richie moves his hand to touch himself, because he _needs_ it. He needs friction, it’s getting too much and he needs to cum. But Eddie slaps his hand away and takes it in his hand instead and Richie inhales sharply.  


It doesn’t take many strokes along with Eddie pounding into his ass until he feels that very familiar feeling in his groin and…  


“I’m gonna cum, Eds, please, please, please,” Richie moans.  


What happens next though is _not_ what he expects.  


Eddie _stops_ and not only that, he wraps his fingers _hard_ around the base of Richie’s cock and he stares into Richie’s eyes.  


What the fuck. _No._

  
Richie kind of wants to scream.  
  
“Say I’m right,” Eddie says.  


“What?”  


“I want to hear you say I’m _always_ right, because I am,” Eddie’s voice is stone cold. “Say it or I won’t let you cum.  


Richie curses, loud. “You _devil_ .” For a second Richie considers to refuse but he’s too desperate for the relief. “ _Fine_ . You’re right. You’re always right, now _move_ .”  


The grin that grows on Eddie’s lips is the most provoking thing Richie’s seen his whole life, but he soon forgets about it as Eddie starts to move again, both his hips and hand.  


In just a few seconds both of them are moaning messes again, panting out each other’s names, and then Richie can feel it again. He feels both himself getting close _and_ he feels Eddie too.  


With a cry Richie spills over both of their chests and not long after Eddie is there too.  


They collapse together, both breathing heavily and hearts pounding loudly. It takes a moment before Richie even can find the ability to talk.  


“You _dick_ , that wasn’t fair,” Richie says, laughing.  


Eddie laughs too. “All is fair in love and war.”  


Richie doesn’t know whether he means love or war as both fitted, but he just laughs again and kisses Eddie on his nose.

  
“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”


End file.
